


remnants of kisses and a story

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss you late at night and feel your story on my lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	remnants of kisses and a story

**Author's Note:**

> a very old fic that I decided to finally post here

"Nagisa-kun." A voice, dry and clouded with sleep, nudges the blonde awake. It takes him all but three seconds to burrow under the covers, shivering visibly next to Rei.

"Wahh....Rei-chan, it's way too cold!" Nagisa burrows his nose into Rei's bare chest, in the slight dip between muscles. The perks of having a boyfriend who just so happened to be on the same swim team as him. Not that he had anything to do with that. 

Rei mutters a response, but that's quickly ignored when he wraps his arms around Nagisa, tugging him close. Nagisa giggles when a pair of lips press against the crown of his head. Locks of curly, rather messy blonde hair lick at his nose and tickle his cheeks. This worsens when Nagisa takes it upon himself to breathe in deep -- inhaling scents of lavender and some other undescribable soap scent (he'd find it one day) -- and rub his face into Rei's chest. Rei bumps his lips against his boyfriend's head again, humming out a content sigh.

"Would you like me to go turn up the heat?" Rei quirks a brow, and if Nagisa had seen, he'd have gone insane. Rei without glasses is...just that, Rei without glasses. Truly beautiful. Rei with glasses is beautiful in his own way but that would never compare to Nagisa waking up early to see Rei sleeping peacefully without glasses. He likes getting to see hazy purple eyes open, slow and sleepy. Just the thought alone is enough to make Nagisa shiver yet again and snuggle closer to Rei. He smiles, already bold at such an early hour.

"Mmm...N'thanks. Rei-chan already gets me hot." As if to prove it, he wiggles a bit in the blue-haired boy's arms. The latter of the two splutters out a reply, which is just gasping and shouts of indignation.

"N-Nagisa-kun!!" His voice drops, and instead of pushing the smaller boy away, he only tugs him closer, as if the pale skin that is being exposed to the world is being polluted and stripped of innocence. "Saying something like that..."

"Maa, maa, Rei-chan." Nagisa presses a small kiss to his boyfriend's -- he'd never get used to saying that; "his boyfriend's" -- chest, and then pulls away, looking at Rei. The taller of the two looks so deeply frustrated, eyebrows furrowed and drawn into a line. Nagisa wants to kiss them back to normal.

"Innapropriate, and certainly not beautiful..." Rei mutters. Nagisa giggles, taking it upon himself to find one of Rei's hands (both of which are on his back) and lacing his fingers in the spaces between the blue-haired boy's own. Despite how they're curled up, Nagisa still has to lean a bit if he wants to kiss Rei. So he does. The blonde leans forward -- and maybe up, just a tiny bit -- to kiss the other. He hums, carding his free hand through dark hair. Perfect, Rei-chan. He's perfect. 

Rei tilts Nagisa's chin up. If he just...adjusted the angle and...there. Rei seems to know this things off hand. It's almost scary to the older one. Nagisa pulls away.

"Hey, Rei-chan."

"Nagisa-kun."

"I told you all about me, right?"

"You...mentioned a few key points, yes."

"Tell me about you!" Nagisa beams. Rei can't say no.

"What do you want to know?"

"When's your birthday?" 

"I'm fairly sure you know this, as I did celebrate with you and the others. December 14th."

"So that makes you a..?"

"Sagittarius." Rei answers, watching the way the smaller boy studies him.

"What's your favorite food?"

This takes Rei a bit. "...Sushi," he says, with a certainty that makes Nagisa giggle. 

"Don't laugh!" Rei groans, giving Nagisa's hand a small squeeze.

"Sorry, sorry. Now...siblings! Got any?"

"An older brother. He's in college. We don't see him much."

"Whaaaa?? Rei-chan has a brother? I never would'a guessed!!"

"Yes, yes, he's not someone I bring up often, but he's in my family."

"How cool!" Nagisa's eyes are sparkling now. Rei huffs, nuzzling into his pillow a bit further. Nagisa giggles and peppers a few kisses onto his cheeks and neck.

"I know more about Rei-chan, now!"

"I have a feeling you knew this before."

"...Some of it!"

"Then why bother asking?" Rei rolls his eyes, his lids falling shut again.

"I like hearing Rei-chan talk." Nagisa says simply, and he takes it upon himself to assume his original position, nose nestled into the dip at Rei's sternum.

"Mm." Rei mumbles.

"Hm?"

"I believe...I admire you, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa almost laughs at his word choice. They hadn't been going out for _too_ long -- long enough to figure out _this is what I had been missing out on and this is better with two people_ \-- and every time Rei tries to say _I love you to_ Nagisa, he ends up picking some less-meaningful synonym.

"I adm--" Rei cuts his boyfriend off mid-sentence, nudging his chin up and pulling him into a slow kiss.

Rei's lips are chapped, just a bit. Nagisa loves them.

When it's over and they both pull away, (on mutual need to breathe) Rei shakes his head.

"I don't admire you. I hope this doesn't come across as off-putting."

Nagisa looks confused. "R-Rei-ch--"

"Nagisa-kun. I love you," he says, eyes cast to the side and cheeks red. Nagisa brightens up and throws his arms around Rei, giggling.

"Ahhh, Rei-chan!! Romantic!!! I love you, too!" 

They tangle their arms and legs, Nagisa still giggling. Rei huffs, but can't help it -- he laughs, too. He kisses the blonde's forehead, tucking the shorter boy against him. The two fall asleep there, Nagisa's breathing eventually calming.


End file.
